dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Town of Edge (Settlement)
'Overview' The Town of Edge is currently one of the largest human settlements on Hasseran, and the center of the alliance of villages known collectively as "The Vargalands." Its origins trace back to a humble start centuries before as a fishing village on the Taria River, long before the Sundering reshaped the world. In decades prior to the Sundering, it had begun to rise in prominence as a regional trade center, due to its position near a mountain pass used to travel between Hassava and Obatar. Its position on the Taria was propitious as well, allowing easy access routes to cities further into the plains west of the mountains. Nobles from Timbervast took note of the village's prosperity and potential, and Duchess Assidiea Varga made a successful petition to King Timbervast to oversee its rise and manage the town independently, in return for paying tithes back to the ruler of her homeland. Obtaining "ownership" of the trading town, then called Edge for its position on the frontier of Hassava's plains, was an easy matter of putting wealth into the right hands and getting the deeds to much of the settled area for several miles around that point of the Taria River. Varga encouraged innovation in technology and magic, with a focus on weapons production, by offering generous compensation for skilled inventors, granting citizenship rights to talented furrs, and improving accommodations for the working class. A boom of prosperity for the town followed, and some early versions of cannons and other black-powder tech began making their way into limited initial public use. When the Sundering split the nearby mountains and divided her settlement from Obatar Timbervast with a new sea, there was a brief setback in production and advancement as the town became more isolated was forced to rebuild. But she made the best of it, making sure buildings were designed to be stronger and more modern, with the center of town looking more like a proper city of stone and mortar within a matter of years. New trade routes were established, with a fishing village across the old mountain pass growing into an intercontinental port that allowed Edge to resume trade and communications with the rebuilt city of Timbervast. When communications were resumed, she learned that the BladeHunters of Comdob in South Jiskadar were looking to relocate, and coaxed them to set up a new Comdob West just outside Edge, with a promise of generous funding and living accommodations in return for their services guarding the town and its trade routes from the magistorm monsters of the Dreyscar and providing wild-caught and specially bred airla for the fighting arenas that provided entertainment to the wealthy townspeople. 'Industries' Fishing Agriculture Ranching Weapons Manufacture Experimental Technology Airla Breeding & Fighting 'Citizenship' Though the furrs may be treated socially as second class citizens, they have the full right to work for or patronize any business, and may even run their own. They may not, however, rise to the status of Noble. Furr magitechnicians are given honorary titles along with their human scientist counterparts; they are very valuable to the advancement of technology and Edge's fame! Trade routes and agreements are established with the nearby Port Halafadu (run by furrs) and Greelu Port far to the south. 'Societal Laws' To be added later. 'Religion & Cultural Beliefs' Humans generally follow the Heroshian faith, or none at all. Edge is very human-centric, and airla are not granted rights as anything more than pets, hunting partners, beasts of burden, or even fodder for the fighting rings or fur industry. Humans who adhere to the Terrakind faith are either nonexistent or keep their beliefs wisely well hidden; being "soft" towards the airla isn't well regarded. Furrs, mostly former slaves, tend to follow a version of the Heroshian faith mixed with a bit of Draiah worship, similar to the teachings of Terrakind. They keep any misgivings they might have about the treatment of airla wisely to themselves, for their position in the society is precarious. Though free, their status as such has only been for a couple decades. Airla are kept as pets, fought in the rings, or used in hunts. When outside of their owner's homes and yards they are kept leashed and often muzzled; some establishments do not allow them inside (especially the larger ones), and hitching posts or stables are provided behind most of the larger establishments like inns and taverns. An airla that bites or attacks a human is subject to being Washed, or put to death, and its owner fined or imprisoned. 'Location' thumb |center | 300px | The Town of Edge is in eastern Hasseran, just south of the Dreyscar and three days west of Port Halafadu. The Town of Edge is a large settlement three days west of the furr-controlled Port Halafadu, and within a day's travel of the Dreyscar to the north. Its southern edges are nestled along the base of the mountains. Trade roads run east from the town to Halafadu, and south through the mountains to the distant Port Greelu. A few winding roads lead westward into the wilds of the Hassavan plains, but Edge is generally regarded as the frontier between the lands man controls, and the wilds where the airla roam. 'Key Inhabitants' Duchess (Lady) Assidiea Varga The human noblewoman who owns and runs the Town. She has special interests in the fur and fighting industries in particular. ComDob West - The Blades of Edge Handlers: Jethrin Trainer, Delai Reaver, Milako, Ai Bennett, Miranda, Angel Sevenhold, Kith Arling. Airla: Narlo, Maice, Korven, Dances like Flame, Striker, Rhiirmos, Irith. The Bladehunters organization, headed by Jethrin Trainer. They are in charge of security for the town, and lead the sport hunts in the Dreyscar for the tourism and fur business, as well as bringing in live and dead wild airla for the pet, guardian, pit fighting, and furrier businesses in town. They also take care of training bred and wild airla to become pets, guardians, and bladehunters. The breeding division is SPAB affiliated. Airla Fighting Guild Owners/Handlers: Assidiea Varga Fighters: Blade Eye The Airla Pit Fighting arena. Humans and Furrs may join as members; airla are the combatants. This is a popular tourist attraction and brings in a lot of money for the town. Alliance of Guilds Organizations comprised of humans and furrs who oversee the operations of various industries within Edge and its surrounding lands. There are individual guilds for Merchants, Furiers, Farms & Ranches, and Craftspeople. Each has their own system of rules governing who can make a business, how it should be operated, and how much tax is assessed to go back into the operating budget of Edge's coffers. The Lords of Invention A highly regarded group of humans and furrs who work on technological advancements. They specialize mostly in weaponry and magitech. They are given honorary titles, though for the furr magitechnicians this doesn't mean much more than finally gaining respect and a few perks. Scientists and Magitechnicians alike are well funded and housed in lavish apartments, with extensive laboratory facilities near the southern edge of town. 'Further Information' See our pack thread for more information and a complete member roster! To be linked when NewDrey is launched. Category:Packs Category:World Category:Towns